


Savannah

by waywarddreamer



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, F/F, My OTP, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, once again Yennefer is a top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywarddreamer/pseuds/waywarddreamer
Summary: Triss contemplates the wildness of her lover.
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Savannah

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of companion piece to In the Lion's Den. Comments and kudos are appreciated! Thank you for reading.

Triss cannot help the thoughts that would come whenever Yennefer was like this. The way the moonlight filters its way through the castle window striking the women in such a way she would seem otherwordly, like the heavens themselves were praising her. Although a goddess, the deep scars from her most innocent self, peak out like ridges against her spine. A testament to how she defied the fate that had been laid out for her. A valley that Triss can dig her hands into for leverage. When she gets lost, a map for her to find her way out.

Her senses consumed by the intoxicating combination of sweat and arousal. A crumpled moan captures itself into Yennefer’s neck, and through clouded vision she can see the burning candle on her desk flare up, a sudden flash illuminating the room. A dark, rumbling laughter echoes in her ear, the vibration traveling straight down to her heat. Yennefer's ebony hair frames both of their faces as the gentle bite finds its way to her neck. Another mark, higher this time, more visible to the naked eye. Yennefer makes her claim through half-lidded eyes. 

Whatever she needs, she takes without waiting. They have been through too many lifetimes, seen how quickly it all can go to waste. 

When they find each other after so much time lost between them, she’ll let Yennefer see exactly what she has missed. Spread her thighs, giving her an excuse to let wild, become a catalyst for Yennefer's well-brewed chaos.

Triss would plead, her own hand in between her folds, trembling in order to stop herself from falling over the edge. Yennefer watching, form leaned forward, tongue swiping over her mouth, while Triss dripped onto the sheets underneath her. Would not let her stop until she begged for her touch, her wetness turning audible, echoing off the walls and even then she would sometimes leave Triss unsatisfied. 

A thumb swipes across her swollen clit, Triss curses as she's brought back to the present. Another moan, louder this time, makes her legs tighten around Yennefer's waist, as her walls tightens around the purposeful twist of Yennefer’s finger. Her body speaks, jerking forward to chase more, before she’s pushed back down. Yennefer’s weight the only command she needs to stay. She’s fucking her against a window, the cool glass against her skin and Yennefer’s warmth sends her spiraling once again at the sensation. Another taste of her possessiveness.

She would not deny her even if she should. 

Yennefer wants with all of her movement. The way when she emerged, the room whispers her presence until Triss cannot ignore her, how her soft smile can easily become pointed if you tilt your head just right. She always feels like she’s in the eye of a storm with her, and she welcomes it with all her being until the waves threaten to drown her. 

Yennefer pulls away from Triss before she does, her pleading gaze trapped inside wanting eyes, that beg and beg and beg. It means nothing to Yennefer, not until Triss gives in until her throat is dry from being unable to swallow. Yennefer allows for a brief kiss that leaves her aching for more, then pushes Triss up further against the window, raising her dress even more and thrusts harder, adding another curled finger. Their gazes lock and Triss is reminding of dusk coming, blotting out the light as it spreads across the sky. Triss prefers it this way, she always found beauty in the darkness. 

A hand digs into her scalp, past the curls that Yennefer loves playing with, pulling her head back until she can see outside of the kingdom that she’s supposed to be serving. She's aware of how someone could see them, and how little it bothers her, instead pleasure runs through Triss at the thought. Yennefer knows all of her weaknesses. The orgasm is settling there at the pit of her stomach, a threat that’s coming, she’s whining now, trying to grab ahold onto the ruthless women.

Yennefer leans forward, burying herself in that beautiful sound, and Triss can feel her teeth scrape against her shoulder, pushing further, demanding more from her, until her walls shudder around her fingers. Her body spasms and a scream tears its way out of her throat, echoing out of the room and down the hallway, no doubt where wanderers could hear. Neither of them care. It feels as if she’s out of her own body, a stranger to her own pleasure, as the heat finally escapes into the rest of her body.

For the first time in an hour, Yennefer stops her assault, holding her still against the frosted window, and she can finally take a full breath. Even though she's dizzy, Triss can recognize that look from across the continent, see it even if her eyes were closed. Knows that hunger inside her is never sated unless Triss is utterly ruined from her touch, until the only thing she can whisper is her name.

And Triss will give it to her, no matter how daunting that task is, hope that her expression says what she cannot utter. She does not flinch as hands wrap around her throat, pulling her in, and she tastes herself on bruised honey-berry lips. The grip loosens, and Triss drops down to her knees, in both preparation and sacrifice. 

Show just how much she can take until the sun comes back up again. 

And how Triss would keep going even if it didn’t.


End file.
